onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Cora Law's Sympathizer
, reduces crew's Bind/Despair/Paralysis/ATK Down and lock chain multiplier/decrease chain multiplier growth rate duration by 3 turns, and if character is a Captain/Friend Captain/Helper Captain, reduces despair duration by 20 turns | MaxTurns = 22 | MinTurns = 16 | ManualLocation = | CaptainAbilityName = I'll Die with a Smile on My Face!! | CaptainAbilityDesc = Boosts crew’s ATK (up to 3x) the higher the HP is before attacking and heals crew by 0.5x character’s for every GREAT and 1.5x character’s for every GOOD at end of turn |LimitBreakHP = 3236 (+390) |LimitBreakATK = 1568 (+260) |LimitBreakRCV = 612 (+50) |LimitBreakSlot = 5 |LimitBreakCD = (-1) |LBSailorAbilityDesc = * Reduces crew's Paralysis duration by 1 turn * Reduces crew's Special Bind duration by 1 turn |LBSailorAbilityDesc2 = Reduces crew's Special Bind duration by 1 turn |PotentialAbilityDesc = *Provoked ATK Boost *:Boosts character's base ATK by 50 the next turn after taking damage (at Level 5, Boosts character's base ATK by 200 the next turn after taking damage) *RCV Bind Resistance :*Reduces RCV Bind duration by 1 turn (at Level 5, reduces RCV Bind duration by 7 turns) *Own Special Charge Time Reduced :*Reduces character's Special charge time by 1 turn at start of quest (at level 5, reduces character's Special charge time by 10 turn at start of quest) | Tandem = | EvolutionChain = | EvolutionMaterials = | Obtain = *Only through Super-Evolution | Notes = Summary (as of February'19): Tier rank: 3.5/5 (Above average). As a captain, Cora is back to ok, if slow. But as a sub, he is now much more versatile, and one of the best healers in the game. * Captain ability: Below average (2.5/5). Cora heals each turn, but Enel, Robin, Law v1 or Boa v2 do it at least as good, and some, strictly better. And he doesn't fair well against health cuts or just tanking, so your damage output can be pretty low. Not really the best choice. *'Special': Good (4/5). One of the best heals in the game, plus removes a lot of annoying effects, Cora is a great utility unit to have. *'Limit Break' Ok (3/5). Get Cora LB quickly to level 8 (Sailor Ability: Reduces Paralysis duration by 1 turn - quite useful). The rest is nice, but not as much of a priority. Detailed review and other notes *His special will heal 28,100 before LB and 30,600 after. That's not too bad (as of February 2019). Legend Shirahoshi heals for a bit more (56,000 and 66,000 respectively). Legend Macro will heal for 45,500 before LB and 56,500 after after. RR Mansherry Tontatta Princess will heal for 27,850. Those values are without +100 RCV CC, which in reality all those units should have, so add +10,000 to Marco and 'hoshi, and +5,000 to Cora and 'sherry. Whitebeard & Marco Paramount War Fierce Battle will heal exactly 20,000 and Shirahoshi You're My Valentine will heal for 7,000 for 3 turns, that's 21,000 total. Finally, some units like Raid Barto will heal a set percentage of your total HP (and RR Marco will heal your health to full). Team building *Cora is a rainbow captain, so put your best units, regardless of type/class. Farmable socket locations: :* DEAD or TREAT!! ~Monster's Party~ Other guides/reviews Reddit Trivia }} Category:Voiced Characters Category:Super Evolution Category:Limit Break Category:Healing Category:Post Turn Heal Category:ATK Down Reduction Category:Paralysis Reduction Category:Bind Reduction Category:Despair Reduction Category:Provoked ATK Boost Category:RCV Bind Resistance Category:Own Special Charge Time Reduced